films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Jumanji (Board Game)
The board game ''Jumanji''''' is a supernatural game with a mind of its own (some surviving players even claim that it is cursed) that doesn't rest until those who start playing it, gain the will to finish. There are many copies of this game all over the real world, but none have the same magical power to send players into its African jungle-like alternate reality or to send the dangers of said reality into the real world like the original. Jumanji gets antsy when it is left unfinished, and on occasion it sends its outerspace-themed "sibling", Zathura, to keep its abandoners busy and unable to escape unless the space adventure is finished, Jumanji has the tendency to mess with said players itself with its savage-jungle nature. Appearance Book= In the original picture book, the Jumanji game is as simple as any other board game, being a folded board within a rectangular box. The game board is designed for two players that use simple playing pieces and dice, to move their token along an elongated squared path that starts in the deepest jungle and leads to the final space; Jumanji itself, a city of golden buildings and towers. Each square has a unique written message that will manifest into the real world when a token lands on it. Only when the winner lands their token on the golden city and calls out the name of Jumanji will the consequences vanish and everything become undone. In the book's sequel, Zathura, Danny wanted to play Jumanji with his brother after he found it, but Walter was uninterested as he saw the game's jungle adventure theme as childish. Danny then discovered a second board game within Jumanji's box, an outer space / sci-fi orientated futuristic game. |-|1995= The most widely known version of Jumanji is the 1995 film's depiction. Jumanji is a stylized rectangular folded box, carved out of wood. The attraction of the game is down to the elaborate painting on the front, which is reminiscent of circus posters. Front The game's title is held together by a long spear to coincide with portraits in each corner of Van Pelt, a Monkey, a Rhinoceros and an Elephant against a deep jungle, vast lake and volcanic activity, all symbolize the exciting consequences in store; all of which are held together by a bronze zig-zag pattern akin to the book's golden city. The film's novelization has a different painting layout, which adds Lions and exotic birds to the menagerie as well. Contents Inside the folded box rests the game board. Wooden play cards on each side contain written rules for playing the game; Ignoring the rules can lead to disastrous consequences for the player. Flip-lid cupboards store the game dice and playing pieces when not in use. The game board is decorated with carved fallen leaves, in amongst the four individual trails of squared pathways for each player that all lead to the crystal ball in the center, which is also covered by a bronze zig-zag pattern also (alluding to the book's golden city). Abilities Drumming Jumanji dislikes being left alone and unplayed, therefore will emit an enchanting but primal and primitive war-like drumbeat to attract the attention of any nearby children and entice them into playing the game. Adults seem to be oblivious to the drumming: evidently when Alan searched for the drumbeat source in 1969 while the construction workers headed for the snack van unaware of the drums, while in 1995, Nora Shepherd tried to catch her niece and nephew's attention when they were clearly entranced by the drumming coming from the attic. However, the brothers Caleb and Benjamin were both frightened of the drum sounds due to their previous Jumanji gaming experience, making Benjamin believe the game was actually after him when he fell into the pit with the game. Auto control Up to four players can participate in a round of Jumanji gameplay, where turns are determined by whoever starts rolling the dice when they take out game playing pieces which are automatically telekinetically controlled to move along the paths on their own. The tokens automatically move along the pathways by themselves and cannot be removed by human hands when set on the board. Once a specific player rolls on their turn, they must continue to play or the game will come to a halt and reject rolls from anyone else. The four game tokens or pieces are idol like figurines of an Ivory Rhinoceros, Metallic Elephant, Obsidian Crocodile or Jade Monkey. *The Elephant token later acts as a clue in the video game version of Jumanji. File:Jumanji-Rhino_Token.jpg|The Rhinoceros token. File:Jumanji_Elephant_Token.png|The Elephant token. File:Jumani-Crocodile_Token.jpg|The Crocodile token. File:Jumani-Monkey_Token.jpg|The Monkey token. Consequences A prominent feature in all its appearances, once the player's piece lands on a square, Jumanji's crystal ball will provide a rhyming riddle message to inform players what will begin to manifest into reality, whatever the text reads, placing randomized consequences into the real world to challenge players. The animals, humans, the danger, and other characters that live in Jumanji can't normally be killed and they can only be stopped by finishing the game, hence why the instructions advise players to not being unless they intend to finish by reaching the game's crystal ball card center, calling out the name of Jumanji and therefore undo all the consequences and alternative timelines of the game. Another aspect of the board game is a randomized consequence of actually transporting the player in question into the crystal ball, which is the gateway into the deepest, darkest jungle dimension of Jumanji itself. They will be unable to leave until their riddle message has been resolved Enter the Jungle...if you dare! Invincibility? Many previous players tried to get rid of it, usually by burying it, burning it, and/or floating it down a river to sink at sea, but due to its magic, there are rumors that the original version of the game still survives somewhere, waiting to be played yet again so it could use its dangerous, yet character-building power on those who need/want to "leave their world behind" the most Danger Crystal Ball Messages. Trivia *According to Jumanji author Chris Van Allsburg and film star Robin Williams; The name "Jumanji" is the zulu word for "many effects" which explains its unpredictable nature and magic. *NOTE FROM A NATIVE ZULU SPEAKER: *The word Jumanji is not from the Zulu language. *Conceptual art for the 1995 film’s logo reveals that a fifth token in the shape of a Lion idol was planned for the game, but ended up being unused in favour of a 1-4 player game. Jumanji eventually ended up having up to five possible avatars when it transformed into a video game, albeit only four players could play. *More concept art has a Tiger being included in the Jumanji zoology as one was part of the board game’s diorama painting design ideas, but Tigers ended up not appearing in the film yet were prominent in the animated series. Also see *Zathura (Board Game) *Jumanji (Video Game) Category:Objects Category:Board Games Category:Board Game in the movie